Let me be yours
by Emily Cohen
Summary: Lilly's invited to Miley's wedding...but what she doesn't know is that her ex was invited too . Now she assist to the party with her "new boyfriend" , the one and only : her ex's brother! Perfect plan? Guess not!
1. Chapter 1

**_Let me be yours_**

* * *

_**Summary :** Miley Stewart is Lilly's stepsister and know she is marrying Kevin Jons . Lilly's the bridesmaid and she has to go to the wedding of course , but after two years she can't still face the fact Nick dumped her...so she ask the middle bopther to pose as her boyfriend to make Nick jealous...the thing is that Lilly and Joe are opposites and Lilly is still in love with Nick?_

_Miley , Lilly , Nick (21) , Joe (23) , Kevin (25)_

_**A/N : **rated T for mature themes! just FYI...reviews are awesome!...hope you will like it ...xoxo_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

When you saw a girl crying your heart seems to tear up , but she is not longer a girl she is a woman , beautiful and strong .

LILLY'S BEDROOM - NEW YORK CITY - DAY

The woman is Lillian Truscott, 21 . Tears stream down her face as she sits cross-legged amid the detritus of a packing frenzy. There is an unfortunate green bridesmaid's dress hanging on

the back of the door. Lilly's pain is palpable. She buries her head in her lap and Suddenly, the doorbell RINGS.

Lilly sits bolt upright, wide eyed. She looks around in disbelief. How did this happen? What is she doing on the floor?

-Hold on!-she says sweetly .

Int Hallway . A bike messenger stands outside Lilly's's door. He busts a covert ipod dance while he waits.

-Coming!

Lilly wipes her face and inhales, summoning deep calm. The Bike Messenger looks up as the door swings open. Lilly is a changed woman. Nothing like the girl we saw on the floor. You'd never know she had been crying. Or that she even knows how. Then she opened the door

-I'm so sorry. I wasn't quite ready for you.

Lilly props the door open with her foot as she slides a plane ticket into an envelope. She scribbles a name on the envelope, seals it, and hands it to him and he breaks the silence .

-Lady, you said this was a rush. I can't rush anything anywhere if you don't give it to me.

Lilly looks down at the envelope, she's still holding on to it.

-It's a plane ticket.-she says

-So it is.

-For a date.-she blushed , why is she even telling this to this guy?-For my date. To my sister's

wedding. In London. Both of us haven't seen our families in two years .

-I hear that noise.

Lilly wills herself to surrender the envelope.

-You need to let go.-said the guy .

-Yeah.

-You're going to have to help me.

The Bike Messenger gently tugs the envelope out of her hand. And Lilly smiles.

-Thank you.-The Bike Messenger looks at her with genuine concern.

INT. Lilly's APARTMENT

Racing against time, Lilly throws open a linen closet to reveal three neat rows of plastic bins, all perfectly labeled. Lilly reaches into the bin marked "TRAVEL" and pulls out a pre packed

toiletry kit. Lilly pulls a box marked "LONDON" out from underneath her bed. She opens it.

Pushing aside an old private school uniform and some letters, she pulls out a worn _London A-Z_, a Ziploc marked "ADAPTERS,"and her passport.

She's about to close the box when she sees an old photo. In it, a GORGEOUS GUY kisses Lilly on the cheek. He's holding the camera himself -- it's blurred and goofy, but full of love.

She jams it back in the box and shoves it under the bed.

The phone rang

-Yeah.. you got it?.. I'm Glad…yeah you know it's all about her…It's her big day duh!..ok see you in a few…wait JOE?

-yes?-he asked from the other line .

-Thank you…for doing this…you are a good friend .

-Anything for you Lils , anything …

Lilly races through her apartment, packing, cleaning, getting ready. Her place is small yet put together. It's Crate and Barrel meets Martha. But in a good way . She finally still, stares into the mirror as she brushes her teeth. There's a strange intensity to it, like she's scrubbing away the last of her distress. Or maybe the strange intensity it's because this trip , because what she was going to do was all wrong…pretending is lying , using people is worst , but friends suppose to be with each other , help each other , but not pretend that they are a couple , right? Cause what she knows is that her and Joe weren't a couple , they were just really good friends that support each other and spend some nights watching lame movies , nothing else and nothing more . But still after two years she wasn't ready to face HIM , she wasn't ready to face Nick , yes Nick as Nick Jonas , her ex best friend , her ex boyfriend , her ex fiancée .

Joe was such a good person , he clearly didn't mind that his older brother didn't pick him to be the best man , he didn't even care that his family now live in London and he stood in New York . When he got the invitation , he couldn't believe it , Kevin was finally going to tie the knot , and with who it was even more a surprise…he quickly remembered about the old days , not too old days , more like a few years ago , but now everything changed …he remembered when both older Jonas used to make fun of her , and they used to make fun when they thought that Nick will end with Hannah or Miley…but apparently they were wrong , because Nick dated Lilly and Miley? Well Miley is going to get marry with Kevin , Kevin Jonas .

And Joe? What about Joe? He was going to the so called wedding , with Lilly pretending to be his girlfriend , truth? …they were only good friends .

Then Joe , in his own apartment , zips his carry-on and walks out the door.

A TAXI DRIVER slams his trunk as Lilly gets in. Lilly's apprehensive face peers out the window as they pull away.

JFK AIRPORT

A ridiculously long line snakes towards the X-Ray machines. Latte in hand, Lilly cuts right through the middle. Irate PASSENGERS scowl at her. Lilly does this every day. She should be used to the looks by now. She's not. She pointedly flashes the crowd her airport employee badge as she sails through security.

INT. CUSTOMER SERVICE - JFK AIRPORT

Lilly enters the Virgin Atlantic customer service hub. It's as cramped as it is busy , then a female employee approaches with a question And Lilly puts up her hand. You see she is a flight attendant .

-I'm off duty. I do not exist. Don't even look at me.-The lady backs off. As Lilly hurries away, a harried employee matches her step and launches in and said -I've got a tour group from Taipei trapped in customs, a dead poodle in Cargo parked at T9, and a lost grandmother staggering around International asking for her mommy. Oh, and there's a guy on two who

was stuck with his in-laws for a week because we couldn't get him out of Dulles. The in-laws aren't speaking to him anymore and, for some reason, he's pissed.

Lilly 's trying not to get sucked in.-I would love to help you. Sincerely. But my sister's getting

married this weekend, I haven't seen my family in two years, and my flight leaves in fifteen minutes.-

The Harried Employee looks like he's going to lose it. Lilly struggles, then caves.-You take Taipei. Tammy's schnauzer just had puppies. Put her on the dead dog. Park reps with wheelchairs at every john in T8. If Grandma just got off a trans-con, she's gotta go sometime.

Lilly starts to walk away but the harried employee has more questions - What about line two?

Lilly spins around and glares at him.

INT. OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

On the phone, Lilly is in the middle of saying way too much.

Into phone :

-I completely understand, sir. You just want your in-laws to see you the way you see yourself. Or at least the way you _would _see yourself if you didn't feel so victimized by them.

At that moment, a clipboard manager walks by. He overhears Lilly's diatribe and is incredulous.

-Hello? Calls may be monitored for quality control?

-Huh?-asked Lilly

-Over-share!

Lilly waves him off and return to the phone . -Mr. Rajagopal, we regret that you were snowed in at Dulles but snowstorms fall under a category called _force majeure_. Along with

earthquakes, hurricanes, and floods. In short, we're not liable.

Lilly checks to make sure the Clipboard has moved on. Then, she continues, softly but very quickly.

-But just this once, I'm going to refund the full price of your ticket and credit you 10,000

frequent flyer miles. Thank you for calling Virgin Atlantic!

Finally she is on the plane . Lilly sits in first class, absently scanning the safety card. A pretty woman across the aisle notices and smiles. - Your first trip? Lilly realizes she's been reading the safety card. She laughs and puts it back in the seat pocket. As she often does, Lilly feels compelled to explain.

-Hardly. My family moved to England two years ago. My mom married my best friend's dad when we were little-Lilly stopped for a moment to take some air- I'm going back for my sister's wedding , who is technically my stepsister ...and the best man's my ex. In case I chicken out, I want to know where all the exits are.-

Lilly eyes the front door, nervously.-And did I tell you my sister is marrying Kevin Jonas , one of the Jonas Brothers ? And the best man is Nick , his little brother , my ex…

Then the pretty woman answered .

-I don't believe in marriage. I believe in hot sex. Of course, that draws men to me like flies to

shit.

Lily doesn't know what to say, but then a hot guy walks up the aisle. Lilly looks at the empty seat next to her and smiles at him. He returns the smile but sits next to the Pretty Woman.

-Hello, my sweet darling.-He gives the Pretty Woman a "madly in love" kiss. The Pretty

Woman rolls her eyes to Lilly -- what did I tell you? .

Lilly is hiding out. She tries to calm her nerves as a male flight attendant pours her a cup of water.

-I'm not a knuckler. I fly all the time. In fact, I transferred fromHeathrow a year ago and now I run Bags and Nags here at Kennedy, so things are going really well for me. The reason I

can't feel my legs is that any minute, my date is going to walk in that door. And I

need him to look really, really good today. I mean he is a good friend of mine…whe have known each other for years but now he is my date for our sibling's wedding…

The male flight attendant is clearly not listening -I _wish _I couldn't feel my legs.

Lilly peeks around the corner and spots the back of Joe from the opening as he loads the overhead bin above Lilly's seat. Lilly gasps, ducking back.-Oh, no. He's here.

The Male Flight Attendant looks out at Joe, who leans against Lilly's seat as he chats with a female flight attendant

Lilly's in a panic.

-What do you think? Does he look hot, and is it the kinda hot that'll translate overseas? I know him but we haven't seen each other in one month .

The male flight attendant talks again .

-I resent your stereotyping of a man in my profession but...

He checks out the guy again. -...darling, he'd be hot on Mars. I'd like to unwrap him like a

Harrod's gift basket.-

Lilly smiles, relieved. When Joe couldn't be handsome?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let me be yours**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lilly smiles, relieved. When Joe couldn't be handsome?

INT. CABIN - PLANE

The hot guy is Joe Jonas , 23, commanding and easy going ,totally genuine. He carries the so well known Rockstar-style and not to mention the good looks like he has no idea that men just aren't made that way anymore. Joe takes two glasses of champagne from the blushing Female

Flight Attendant.

-Thank you, Lisa. He turns around to take his seat and finds Lilly standing there, awkwardly.

-Hi. Hey.-says Lilly robotically .

-Hey Lilly.-Joe kisses Lilly warmly on the cheek and hands her a glass of champagne. Joe's totally at ease. This may as well be a candle-lit bar.

-uhmm , you are 21 , don't you?-asked Joe with his trademark smile .

-Shut up Joseph .-she knew by this time she was blushing , her cheeks were hot for no apparently reason , come on it was just Joe .

-Let's sit.-he says .

Lilly awkwardly negotiates her drink as they take their seats.

-I'm glad you found it okay. The airport. The plane, I mean…-Joe notices Lilly's anxiety, and tries to settle her.

-I really am sorry I couldn't leave earlier. I know you would have loved a few hours to settle in

before the party , after all we are talking about Miley and Kevin's wedding , I'm pretty sure this hours are the last quiet ones we will have in the next week …

-mmmh-starts Lilly looking at the drink in her hand-what do you mean?

Lilly melts a little. That's just what she was thinking.-Our families must be crazy right now.

Joe gives Lilly a quizzical look. There's something going on here. Though it's not clear what. Lilly fills the space. -mmmh Joe?

-Yeah?-he asked taking another sip of champagne .

-I've gotta warn you, you know those families where everyone's out of their minds but at the end of the day, they're family, so you love them?

Joe look straight to her and nod .

-Mine's not like that.

-I know .I have met Miley , so don't worry Lils .-Lilly looked at him and she immediately got the message , Miley is a diva , so this won't be those private wedding , this definitely will be a show , a perfect big wedding just as Miley always dreamt . Then she wonder what Kevin saw on her , oh yes , blue eyes , beautiful long legs… that pretty much all .

The Flight Attendant appears with a small tray. Lilly notices the woman's cheeks flush as she fumbles Joe's drink , he smiles warmly, but deftly ends the moment. He's a famous person who has learned to manage his adoring fans with casual grace.

-I love my dad. But since he's my stepdad, he's technically not family. He's more like a hostage. -Lilly tries to find her seat belt. It's under Joe. She reaches beneath him, tentatively, then pulls back, embarrassed.

-My seat belt, it's....

Joe pulls out the seat belt and hands it to her. Joe buckles up, checks that it's snug, then checks again. They sit in silence as the plane starts barreling down the runway.

As they pick up speed, Joe takes Lilly's hand. She finds comfort in his touch, her need to talk abates momentarily. She is safe , but it's only for a moment …cause touching Joe make her nervous in a different way…but she is still not sure in what way , then she looked at his hand resting on her and opened her mouth .

-Joe , you don't have to do this…at least not yet .

-I know…but I want to…we are friends right?

She stares at him , she looks at his deep brown eyes , she suddenly feel lost at it .Lilly closes her eyes as the plane levels off, then peeks over at Joe, who's calmly staring out the window. She closes her yes again, this time for good.

* * *

EXT. LONDON - ESTABLISHING - DAY INT. BAGGAGE CLAIM - HEATHROW

Joe and Lilly wait at the baggage claim. She looks at his tie, then down at her dress. They are the exact same color.

-Please tell me you're not wearing that tonight.-says Lilly concerned . Her dress is indeed the exact same color as Joe's tie , she continued talking -It's no big deal. Really. It just looks like a tailor cut off a yard of my dress and made your tie out of it.

Joe doesn't get it. He heaves one of Lilly's suitcases onto a trolley full of matching suitcases.

-I'm not going to get change Lilly …

-JOE! Don't get me wrong, matching's fine. It's "matchy matchy" you've got to watch out for.

_This _is matchy-matchy.-says Lilly pointing at his tie then at his dress .

Joe , amused, tugs the last of the bags off the carousel and adds it to a pile of what appears to be an entire floor model of matching luggage.

-You think we look like we're trying too hard? Please don't start is too early Lils-replied Joe with a tired tone . By this time Lilly is getting mad .

-Don't start what? You know I want us to look like we fit, but not like we're trying too

hard to look like we fit.

-It's welcome cocktails, not prom , gosh Lilly , relax . With this level of matchy-matchy, we

should be drinking peach schnapps under a bleacher somewhere.

Joe laughs at Lilly . Then fixes her with an intense stare.- I'll teach you a trick. If you

look people in the eye, they'll never even notice what you have on.

Lilly Is overwhelmed by his charisma, is mesmerized , she almost forgot those days being around Joe , maybe because in those days she was with another Jonas , the wrong Jonas?

-What color are my shoes?-he asked at her dreamily face .

-You have feet?-Joe smiles sweetly and touches her cheek.

The Heathrow Express thunders towards London.

* * *

INT. HEATHROW EXPRESS

Joe stands by the W.C., flipping through _Cosmo_. He can do that without looking gay. He talks to Lilly through the door.

-I understand how important this is to you, but you're a beautiful girl and you've got everything in the world going for you. I couldn't care less what you have on.

Lilly comes out modeling a black strapless.

-Don't patronize me , and I'm not a girl , Joey .

Joe couldn't open his mouth he was clearly too busy checking out his friends , since when she became that gorgeous? Oh well since she was no longer a girl .

-You're funny.-says Joe-and I should be the funny one .

-Yeah, but I feel like crap. And if you feel like crap, it's way better to look hot while you're doing it.

He checks her out again .- Mission accomplished.

-Really?-asked Lilly spinning around . She looked at herself and she likes it , her shiny blonde hair is in an elegance bun -Don't get too attached. She bolts back to the bathroom, nearly knocking over a zitty teenager who's waiting his turn. -I liked the red one better.

-I'll let her know.-says Joe .

INT. W.C. - HEATHROW EXPRESS

Lilly is alone in the W.C., meticulously rearranges a layer of paper towel on the floor so she can step out of her shoes. She expertly slides off the first dress while simultaneously pulling another one on -- not an inch of skin shows. She struggles as the train rocks back and forth.

Joe talks to her through the door .

-I bet you're doing that girl thing, where you get undressed without showing any skin.

Lilly looks around suspiciously. -No, I'm not.

How'd he know? She emerges from the bathroom wearing the new dress. Joe checks it out.

-Mmm-he says . .

-Mmm, nice dress? Or mmm-Gorgeous, I was insane to let you go!-says Lilly with a good British accent better that Joe's though .

-Both.

Lilly looks to the Zitty Teenager for his opinion.

-I'd do you.-says the teenager , while Joe raise an eyebrow .

-I mean, if it was all right with _you._

Lilly gives the passenger an appreciative smile, then flies back into the bathroom. Joe, amused by her antics, steps closer to the door.

-You know, they say you can tell everything you need to know about a person from the way they act when they're naked.

Lilly popped her head out -I don't do naked. Miley ? She does naked.

Then she ducks back into the bathroom.

Then in the other parto of the town we found Miley Stewart , ex Hannah Montana . She graces a bath mat in all her infinite nakedness. Totally nude, she gently places her veil on her head and begins the ablutions of a Greek goddess. A dot of bath oil, a pure white towel, one

squirt self-tanner, one squirt lotion. Finally, she pulls out a bottle of olive oil, pours two drops

into her hands and rubs them together. Then she stares in the mirror, regarding herself with a look so blank it could be anything from admiration to revulsion.

Just then, a KNOCK.

Kevin Jonas the groom enters, wearing a robe. He flashes Miley as he does a silly dance then smothers her inside his robe. Miley giggles and tries to break free. At first she's laughing, but then she turns on a dime and shoves him off more forcefully than she meant to. She kisses him on the lips, trying to cover, and shoos him out the door. Kevin feels sad .

-Aww , honey , why? -he asked through the door and he notices that she is definitely laughing.

-Because , you have to wait until the wedding baby .

-Please open the door , I just wanna kiss you ..

Then Miley opens the door , with her long brown messy hair , she couldn't be more hotter .

-No you don't-she answered with a smile .

-Ok you got me , I wanna make out with you …He cup her face with his hands and start to kiss his fiancee long and hard , she doesn't complain in fact she leads the kiss in another level until she is up against the bathroom wall .

At the Jonas's house is the best man . Nick Jonas , the guy from the snapshot under Lilly's bed, glistens with a post-shower flush. Nick towels off with a miniscule washcloth.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Nicks notices an 18-year-old girl watching him through her kitchen window. He crosses to the window but instead of closing the blinds, he opens them wider and jumps up onto a pull-up bar. The girl blushes and looks away. As he starts pumping and his manhood rises dangerously close to frame, we...

EXT. LANESBOROUGH HOTEL - ESTABLISHING - DAY

Upscale cars deliver upscale people to this stately hotel in

Central London.

Joe pays the bellhop , who trolleys away their bags. He turns to find Lilly. She's wearing the red dress. The Zitty Teenager was right. It's really hot.

Lilly starts doing a yoga breath of fire, trying to relax and Joe takes Lilly's hand and pulls her close.

-You okay, Lils?-Lilly nods, clearly not okay. Joe smooths a piece of hair behind her ear. There is a practiced intimacy to the way he touches her and Joe is almost settled by it.

-I'm not sure I can do this.

Joe moves towards Kat as if he's going to kiss her, but then he whispers in her ear.

-You're never going to be sure of anything, but we still have to go inside.

-We can still run? Lilly I know it's hard for you , but we are in this together .

-I can't believe I'm dragging you in this…I'm such a bad friend…your mother will hate me , Miley will hate me , your BROTHER WILL HATE US!

-Hey , hey , stop! , I'm capable to make my own decisions…and besides mom and dad will stop teasing me about finding a girlfriend .

-Oh my god , JOE! That is not helping…now they are definitely going to hate me . Why did you have to say something like that?

Joe is confused y now he thought he was helping Lilly but know they were both angry with each other . Just then, Lilly 's mother appears singing .

-"Baby love, my baby love."- A few brits dart looks at this very American display.

-Please, Mom. This is not the time to be yourself.

Heather looks beautiful even though she is in her latest forties . Heather folds Lilly and Joe into a drunken embrace. Heather gives Joe the once-over.

-And who might this be? -she clearly didn't that her daughter was holding Joe Jonas's hand .

Lilly 's mortified but Joe quickly saves her.-Hi , I'm …

-JOSEPH ADAM ?

After Heather's surprise another woman with dark curly hair turns around and see her son standing there with a pretty blonde next to him .

-Joseph , honey?-asked Denise Jonas

-Hey mom!

-Why didn't you call? I' could have one of your brothers go get you in the airport …

-And Lilly why you didn't call me either?-asked Heather .

-Mom we are not kids…-says Lilly .

- Yeah , we just want to be alone before meeting all you …

Joe slides his arm to Lilly's waist protectively .

-Alone?-Heather and Denise exchanged some strange looks , they knew their kids were hiding something .

-Joseph Adam are you and Lilly?

-Lillian?-asked Heather insulted because her daughter didn't share "the new good ones" with her anymore .

-Mom , if you are asking if me and Lilly are together…the answer is yes we are .

-Ok , well you will have to explain a lot to your father and brothers …

Heather throws Lilly an unsubtle, "I'm impressed" look and leads them into the party.

Heather, Denise Lilly and Joe emerge into a sea of Burberry, floppy hair, and unspoken judgments. Denise waved somebody at the party and disappears from the crowd . Heather turns to Joe and Lilly , all business.

-This is a marathon, not a sprint. After welcome cocktails, you've got the hen party. Tomorrow, there's a picnic and the rehearsal dinner and since you've conveniently left no margin for jet lag-squeezing Lilly 's cheek- I need you to hydrate, baby.

Joe and Lilly are stunned. Heather hops away as Robbie Ray approaches. Lilly throws her arms around her stepfather.

-Dad!

-Hi, kiddo.

-Dad , you know Joe

-Sir.-They shake hands. Just then, Miley dressed to the nines, strikes a pose in the doorway.

-I'm getting MARRIED!-As Lilly and Miley squeal loudly and hug Robbie Ray leans into Joe.

-I find a good, strong drink helps. -Joe smiles, looks at Robbie Ray's glass.

-Can I get you a refill, sir?

-Yes Joe , but first I noticed that you were quite attached with Lilly , she never mentioned anything..

-I know , we don't want the press to be all over us , specially because is Miley and Kevin's wedding…I'm sorry if we offended you in any way…-says Joe says Joe half lying , cause the truth is that he is not dating Lilly .

-Don't worry , I understand you are adults now - The Robbie Ray hands Joe the glass.

-I'm guessing MacCallum, 18 years.-says Joe sniffing the glass . -Neat, with a water-back.

-Is there any other way to take it?-Joe heads toward the bar and Robbie Ray turns to Lilly.

-Where did you find him again ? Lilly smiles, appreciatively.

-I just looked in the Yellow Pages. -Robbie Ray laughs. Across the room, Heather has found a microphone. She taps a knife on the side of a glass to get everyone's attention.

-Welcome, friends and family!-Then she taps the mic, which squeals.

Lilly gets on panic . -Sweet Jesus, who gave that woman an amp?

-Robbie Ray and I would especially like to thank our out-of-town guests for coming to celebrate with us as we welcome Kevin and the Jonas into our family.

Paul Kevin Jonas shifts uncomfortably and Denise waves as though addressing a room full of her subjects.

All of the sudden the third Jonas appears in the party , searching the crowd for someone. His eyes land on Lilly . She doesn't see him. He stares at her meaningfully.

-It's funny. We always thought we'd marry off Lilly first. We came close once, but that crashed and burned.-

Nervous laughter from the crowd. Lilly smiles through the pain and Nick winces sympathetically. His mind working, he spots a piano nearby. People in the party don't have to know that Lilly and Nick were engaged once .

Heather continues

-Still, we had reason to hope. She was always one of the more "active" girls at the American school, and that's saying a lot.-

Suddenly, a loud, lovely arpeggio from the piano. Heather looks over, surprised. Then she smiles.

Nick is still sitting at the piano, playing.

-Okay, okay. I get the hint! Anyway, imagine our surprise when Kevin moved in next door and fell in love with...the girl next door , who happen to be our Miley . Lucky for us, he had no idea it was an unforgivable cliché and again we thought she was going to end with Nicky .-

Miley shot Heather a death glare , Kevin in the other side was laughing placing a soft kiss in his fiancee's hair .

Heather raised her glass

-A toast to the bride and groom to be.

Congratulations, babies!

Everyone claps as Nick plays a final flourish.

LATER

Lilly is sneaking towards the ladies room when Nick comes out of the men's room. Their eyes meet. Both stop dead. Neither can find words or even a smile. Lilly pretends that seeing him isn't a gut-punch, forces a silly grin. - Thanks for, you know, with the piano.... It was really.... Hmm I have to pee.

Lilly slithers past Nick into the W.C. ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Let me be yours_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

Lilly wills her breath back. She turns on the water as if she were washing her hands. Then she confronts herself in the mirror and applies a coat of lipstick like she's putting on a suit of armor.

INT. NEAR W.C. - LANESBOROUGH HOTEL

Nick , is not a man who likes to wait, but wait he has. Lilly emerges from the W.C. as if she hadn't seen him before.

- Nicholas , Hello.

-Hey, Lillypad .-As Nick kisses her on the cheek, Lilly's eyes close and she takes in his smell. It's like coming home. She doesn't want it to, but something inside her stirs.

-You look well, Gorgeous.- All he has to do is look her in the eyes and her big plans fly out the window. Lilly blushes.

-Seeing you again....

-Yeah?-she asked .

Just then, TJ , Lilly's cousin, appears, wrapping Lilly in a hug. TJ's deb-of-the-year perkiness is undercut by her

-Lillian Truscott! We live two hundred miles away from each other but I have to fly all the way to London to see you. You haven't visited me once in D.C. Where the hell have

you been? -TJ turns on Nick like she just realized he was there.

-Hey, asshole, since you dumped my cousin brutally and without cause, you won't mind if I steal her away? I have all kinds of interesting things to tell her.

TJ darts Nick a dirty look and drags Lilly away. Arms locked, Lilly and TJ rejoin the party.

-You didn't have to do that , TJ!

-I wasn't saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself. You're too fucking nice.

-Don't worry. I'm so over him.-she blushes looking at the crowd clueless , TJ notices that she is definitely not over him but decides to play along -By the way, do you know if he's

seeing anyone?-asks Lilly .

They spot Joe talking to Heather and surrounded by octogenarian a women around their forties. He doesn't look the least bit lost. In fact, he's charming the Dockers off them.

-Why waste ten more seconds on the slimy limey when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down is waiting for you at the bar?

Both girls notices Joe listening patiently as Heather pours her heart out.

-I didn't know you were dating Joe Jonas…what's up with you Malibu girls? Is another Jonas spell?

-Uhmm , shut up , is just Joseph .

-So Joe After Lilly's father died and I married Robbie, I was so desperate for my little girl to love him. It never occurred to me that she might love him more.

Lilly and TJ, still staring at Joe.

-What's he doing anyway?

-Uhmm , he is a producer in Hollywood Records and attends NYU .

-Is this goofy hot-the cute-funny one Joe we are talking about?

Lilly laughs at TJ's surprise -Yep , and he is all mine…- Just then, Joe looks up and gives Lilly an intimate, "get over here" look. TJ sighs audibly. -I think I just came.

* * *

LATER

Joe stands with Lilly at the bar. The bartender hands Lilly a drink. Just then Miley appears in from of them -Can I have that?-she asked with a sweet smile .Lilly looks over and sees Miley. She puts her drink on the bar, but Miley can't quite reach it from her stool so makes an exaggerated reaching gesture and whimpers. Joe takes note as Lilly slides the drink closer and Miley sips it through the straw without picking it up.-I'm going to pretend that you didn't tell me about you two , dating …

-Miley…-Lilly started and she is cut off by Miley .

-You know what I love about all this?-Miley asked .

-There's finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you just as Miley and not Hannah ?

-Exactly! Today's my day. Tomorrow will be my day. And the day after that? My day.-

As Miley gloats, Kevin dances over. He's a refreshingly unaffected and has become an upper-class Brit.

-How's the future Mrs. J? -Miley kisses him on the lips.

-Perfect. All ginny.

-Except it's Scotch.-says Lilly

-But I'm not taking your name, buster. I'm a feminist!-says Miley ignoring Lilly then shaking her drink .

-I need icey! Mr. husband-man, get me more icey!

-All right, then kiss me.-she kisses him- God, I'm a lucky sod. -Kevin lifts Miley off the stool and spins her around. He does an awkward dance move and steps on her toe.

-See what happens when you put off dance lessons till two days before the wedding?

Kevin looks at his brother for support , he is a bit drunk to notice that Joe is way too close to Lilly .

-Who's ever heard of dance lessons for a wedding, honestly?

-Um, just about everyone.-says Joe as the matter of factly .

-You my beloved brother .You are taking the piss? Kevin looks to Lilly , who shakes her head.

-We'll go with you guys tomorrow. I suck too. It'll be fun.

-No we can't , honey we have things to do -says Lilly horrified because Joe and dance lessons don't go together . Then Miley kisses Joe's cheek.

-I'm mad with you right now , hunky-dunky, but I have never stopped loving you! .

Lilly throws Miley a dark look.

-Ok , Dance lessons. Right.

* * *

EXT. BALCONY - LANESBOROUGH HOTEL

Escaping, Joe steps outside and bumps into Nick, who teeters on the railing.

-Hey.

-Oh, hello.- Nick looks upset. Joe tries to break the ice.

-A wedding is a sacrament...a joyous celebration of love and commitment. In Utopia. In the real world... it's an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn't say.

-Wow , a philosopher-says Nick sarcastically .

-Lilly , actually.-says Joe

-What?-asked Nick . -Nothing, nothing.

-No, tell me.-asked Joe

-Gosh Joe ,you and your american therapy. It's great. But It's all a bit too touchy-feely for me.-

A beat as Nick watches the party. He sees Lilly and Miley at the bar and slowly turns to Joe. With difficulty, he begins to unburden himself to his new therapist.

-What's going on with you Nick?

-It's just, there's this girl I care for -- God, I suppose I could even say I love her -- and the bugger is, of course, she's here with someone else. -

Joe hides his surprise as Nick raises his glass in a silent toast to his misery. Joe is just clinking glasses with him when Lilly appears and slips her arm in his.

-Here you are.-she says . Nick is horrified. Stares at Joe , aghast.

-Hey, Lilly .-

-Hey, yourself. I see you've sometime to catch up .

-Sure we had -says Nick , he is not even surprise that his older brother asked out Lilly , in fact he always knew that both had something even when they were dating at their teens .

They all stand there, awkwardly.

-Did I interrupt something?-she asked . Nick looks desperately at Joe . Joe hesitates, then

covers.

-I was just telling Nick how we run into each other after a year .

Lilly gives Joe a confused look. Joe smiles warmly-The Knicks game? We both wanted

the last hot dog?

-Oh, yeah -she says .-Pointedly, to Nick - So we split it. You know, as in "share." People do that.-she finished .

-You hate sports.-says Nick . Lilly squeezes Joe's arm, adoringly. -Not when Joe explains them.-

Nick's desperate to get out of there.

-Right. I should be going. Hey bro we will see u at the house . Pff you know the address-.

Joe watches him rejoin the party.

-Well, he looks miserable. What were you talking about?

-Love.

-Hmm?-asked Lilly not paying attention .

-Look , Lils , don't worry he is buying anything .

-Oh my god Joe! …I'm feeling indeed guilty by now…he is your brother

-Yeah I know…I have to love him…but that doesn't make the difference that he hurt you and that he can be a real asshole sometimes .-

Joe and Lilly walk back into the party. In fact Joe knew that his brother could be an asshole after all , deep in his heart he knew that maybe this happened because Lilly wasn't the right girl for him , they weren't meant for each other…she was meant for someone else . Even though he knew that this happy couple was all lie nothing could be change in the weekend , their families live in London and they live in the states , they will never known the truth . The plan was simple , make Lilly happy and maybe bring back her confidence , make Nick knows that he was a real asshole …and Joe , what about Joe?…after all he was being the best friend ever .

Joe and Lilly walk arm and arm. After the confrontation with Nick , Lilly 's excitement is almost manic.

-He was pretty drunk, but I think he's jealous .

-Of course he is. I'm here with you Joe! His hot older brother ! I love it! Your magic's already working. Let the suffering begin. -

Joe stops Lilly and faces her. He is quiet but intense.

-The only one suffering here is you. You need to stop worrying about everyone else. You think you can do that?-he says .

Lilly takes a deep, calming breath. -No!.

-Ok , Lilly I'm not gonna fight with you! But you really think I'm hot? She turns and surveys the room, trying to calm down. But then slowly her face begins to tense.-Shut up Joseph!

-What did he say exactly? I mean, you don't think he wants me back?

-I don't know.-asked Joe tired about the situation .

-You are not helping Joey , What does your gut say?

-You're too good for him.

-Says who? Dj danger?

-Hey that was a very good nickname! And you used to love it!

-Yes Joe I love you with all my heart-replied Lilly sarcastically walking through the people an leaving him alone .

* * *

EXT. ST. JOHN'S WOOD - LATER

Joe drives slowly down St. John's Wood's tree-lined main street. Joe looks out the window as they pass a corner market, a flower shop, pubs, restaurants.

EXT. TRUSCOTT AND STEWART'S HOUSE - ST. JOHN'S WOOD

A charming period house in a row of identical houses. You'd never know where the Americans lived but for a conspicuous boat trailer parked in the driveway.

Heather and Robbie Ray try to help Joe unload Lilly's many bags from the taxi. He won't let them. As Joe lugs the bags up the driveway, he reads the name, "JACK SHIP," off the back of the dilapidated cabin cruiser.

Joe struggles with Lilly's many bags as Lilly's parents escort them upstairs. Lilly stops by her bedroom door, doesn't go in.

-Well, here we are.-They stand there, awkwardly sandwiched into the small space.

Lilly takes a deep, calming breath . They stand there, awkwardly sandwiched into the small space.

-Uhmm well I think that I have to go -says Joe but Heather stopped him .

-Don't be silly. I talked to your mother and your house is full , It would be wonderful to have you here . Although technically, I had no idea you two were coming together because when my daughter turned twelve, she stopped talking to me, except when she needed money. So let me rephrase that. I love surprises.-

-Okay, hon. That's enough.-says Robbie Ray

Lilly gives them a look, but doesn't open her bedroom door.

-Ok mom , Where's Joe sleeping?

-Why, with you.

Lilly didn't listen . -My mother has a rule about men and women sleeping in the same room

without a ring in the picture. She thinks it's- Lilly puts her fingers up to do air quotes, then suddenly realizes what her mother just said.

-Huh?

-I'm not as square as my daughter thinks.

As Lilly's parents walk away, Heather flirtatiously sidles up to Robbie Ray and pulls him into their bedroom.

-She must have drowned her rules in the Chardonnay.

With that, Lilly closes the door.

The door CLICKS shut and the happy couple separates instantly. Lilly to one side of the room, Joe to the other. Lilly's childhood bedroom has an aggressively floral decor.

-Sorry about the creepy room. I went through a painfully phase.

Lilly walks over to an old dollhouse. Its rooms have been gutted, their mini furnishings replaced with a teenager's cd collection.

Lilly pulls out Guns and Roses' **"**Appetite for Destruction**" **and opens it. There's no tape inside, just some nicotine patches. Joe watches as she opens one up and slaps it on.

-You quitting?

-I'm desperate to start but I don't have an addictive personality. Except for approval. That, I can't get enough of.

Joe notices an '80 poster of two guys with guitars, all big hair and laser light shows.

-Who are they?

-Graham Russell and Russell Hitchcock.-says Lilly

Joe thinks about those names for a second, then his face twists. -Air Supply?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let me be yours**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_-Air Supply?-asked Joe . _

Embarrassed, Lilly hastily rips down the poster and stuffs it in the closet.

-My parents had a German exchange student a few years back.... He must have left it here.-

Joe hides a smile as Lilly ducks into the bathroom. Lilly has left the door open a crack as she gets ready for a shower. Unbeknownst to her, Joe watches from the bed, enjoying the ritual.

-Everyone knows their greatest hits but some of their lesser-known ballads are surprisingly poignant.-says Lilly quietly .

Inexplicably she stands on her tiptoes as she looks into the mirror. It's a little thing, maybe the tiles are cold, but it gives her an innocence that makes Joe smile.

-What?-she asked

-It's cute. , that's all -he replied

-What is?

-You stand on your tiptoes.-says Joe from the bed .

-I do? - Lilly looks down, she never noticed before.

-Is it an old habit from ballet class or a childhood spent walking on eggshells?

She throws him a glance, impressed with the sharpness of his mind.

-I never took ballet. -She smiles and kicks the door closed with her foot.

LATER

Joe hangs up his tux. It's definitely not a rental. Lilly comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

-Have you ever done anything like this before?

-You mean this whole wedding ritual?-he asked .

Joe thinks about that. Lilly wonders what's taking him so long.

-Oh yeah , I have been married twice -he says with a smile . Lilly makes a face a throws him a pillow .

-Not that stupid , I mean lying to your parents …

-Hey Lils , do you see this ring here?-asked pointing his purity ring . Lilly blushed she is not surprise though but she never thought could say something like that .

-You are disgusting.

Kat immediately backpedals.

-Hey I'm 23 years old , what do you expect?

-Sorry. I'm a little nervous. I never thought something like this would happen to me.

-This happened to you?-asked him

-Well, happen, in the sense that I'm lame all this years I couldn't have another boyfriend , just because one stupid relationship and one stupid engagement ring .

Joe laughs at her. Lilly pulls something out of her purse. -Can I ask you something?-

Joe sees what she's unfolding. It's a crinkled _Seventeen _article. The artsy photo shows the face of a man "Diary of a Rockstar : Joe Jonas "

-How did you get that ?-he asked a bit embarrassed .

-It was in all stores , duh!

Joe shakes his head at her and pulls off his shirt. Lilly instinctively looks away.

-Hey , it's not that you haven't seen me this before . - Lilly can't tell if he's joking. She sneaks a look as Joe disappears into the shower. _Wow_. Lilly looks down at the papers in her hand. She moves towards the bathroom but at the last minute, shies away.

-Would you grab my shampoo?

-Shampoo, got it! -she replied . Lilly grabs the shampoo and rushes into the bathroom.

Without looking in the shower, Lilly hands him the shampoo and hurries out, way too quickly. Joe peeks out of the shower curtain. She's gone. He shakes his head and closes the

curtain. Suddenly, Lilly reappears. She stands by the door.

-The part where you were at that club in L.A and you were almost raped by a sea of fans . Is that really how it happened?

Lilly pretends to straighten things up as she moves closer to the shower.

-The real story is that I wanted to be raped .

-Oh, no.-says Lilly

-Yeah. As an adult, I needed to find some way to experience intimacy…

Lilly 's totally engrossed now. She closes the toilet lid and sits down.

-Wow-she says

Joe pokes his head out.

-Yeah.-he says . Joe sees that Lilly's heartbroken for him, feels bad.

-I'm just screwing with you.-he says laughing . Lilly throws a towel at him.

-You shit!-she says .

-I have a different story for every woman who asks.

-And you thought I'd be sorry for you . As long as I can remember you never cared about the fans being crazy about you and saying that they want to have babies with you .

-Oh Lils! Admit it. You were disturbed, but ultimately moved.

-No , I wasn't!-she says . Lilly gives him a dirty look, then examines the article again. -This part here. You say, and I quote. "Each woman has the exact love life she wants." That seems like a pretty broad generalization , since when you became a woman's expert?-

Joe steps out of the shower. Lilly , her eyes at the level of his manhood, covers her subtle jaw-drop , he is no longer a 18 year old boy . Joe wraps a towel around his waist as Lilly tries to pull it together. She looks down at the article, tapping it indignantly--

-So...what was I...oh, yeah. Do you honestly think that I _want _to be single and miserable? That I _want _to be obsessed with some asshole who led me on for years then -- out

of the blue -- shattered my heart.-she says .

-First of all, it's never out of the blue. And second of all--

Joe levels his gaze at her.

-Yes.

-What?!- Lilly is obviously pissed at Joe's answer .

-Come on! You knew that something wasn't right between Nicky and you…first you had nothing in common then was our European tour which I have to say he was surrounded of ..-Joe suddenly notices what he was about to say , but again he has not right to spread his little brother's mistakes and he doesn't want to break Lilly's heart .

-Surrounded of what Joe?

-Nothing is just that…gosh Lilly …

-What Joe ? just say it …

-When you're ready to let go, to be unsingle and unmiserable, you will. Until then....

Joe shrugs and walks out of the room.

LATER

Joe and Lilly walk downstairs, ready for a night out. Lilly's wearing an over-the-top sexy golf outfit -- pleated mini skirt, tight white oxford, plaid vest. On the bottom step, Lilly stops short. -Something bothering you Joe ?

-No , everything all right .-he says but it's no t the truth because obviously something bothering him .

Robbie Ray reads the newspaper as Heather scratches hieroglyphics on a white board featuring an elaborate chart of information. Lilly and Joe enter, see the chart.

-Mom's refining her strategy for DDay.-says Lilly to Joe .

-I'm sure General Eisenhower never had to master the finer points of the seating chart and centerpieces.-says Heather pointing proudly- Oh, and tomorrow afternoon _you _are

carpooling to the country with the Whole Jonas .

-Yeah mom told me about that-says Joe .

-Sir, _yes, _sir!-Lilly turns on her heel like a soldier, walks to Robbie Ray , and holds out her hand,

-Make sure you show Joe Regents Park.-says Heather winking .- It's romantic at night.-

Robbie Ray doesn't look up, just pulls the car keys out of his pocket and tosses them past Lilly to Joe.

-Better him on the wrong side of the road than _you _behind the wheel.

Lilly huffs grumpily and they head out.

NIGHT

Lilly and Joe walk toward the car.

-So, um. What about if we catch up a little…I mean we have talked on the phone , but I haven't seen you in 1 month Joey ..

Lilly gets in the car and Joe shuts her door.

EXT. CAR - LATER

Joe drives while Lilly navigates. They crawl down a small street, which bustles with activity. Patrons of London's many pubs spill out onto the pavement.

-I love that you're asking questions, but do you really want to get into all of this? I'm sure that Miley _Miss ex Hannah Montana_ had a better popstar experience …

-Pff , please you know Miley she is a diva , she wants everything to be perfect and you even can say she is a spoiled brat…but underneath it all? …she is an innocent sheep .-

Joe looks over at Lilly , who gets quiet. She picks at nothing on her skirt. The tick tick tick of the indicator fills the silence as Joe changes lanes.

-Hey.-he says .

Lilly looks at him.-What ?-she asked him .

-You don't really think that , don't you?-Joe laughs .

-Are you implying that my sister is a slut?-says Lilly raising an eyebrow .

-Actually , do you think my brother didn't take advantage of her yet?

-JOE!

They exchanged some odd looks .

-Okay , okay…maybe you are right she told me that they have been sleeping together since months…BUT you didn't hear anything from me…AND you can't tell anything to your parents or mines cause they still have hopes in that freaking purity ring of yours …-says Lilly

-Okay…Go Kevin!

Lilly sent Joe a death glare and he immediately understands that is time to shut up .

EXT. QUIET SIDE-STREET - CONTINUOUS

Joe holds the door open for Lilly as she gets out. Joe turns off the car, gets out, walks around, and opens the door for Lilly. She gets out and stands by the door Then she asks .

-So Joe , so far you are a good actor .

-It's not about me. It's about you.-he replied .

Joe is standing very, very close to Lilly now. She didn't even see him move but there he is.

-It's hard to explain all this acting , I guess Camp Rock helped a little .

-Show me.-she says .

Joe shakes his head.

-Come on.-she encouraged him

-I've got this bad taste in my mouth. What is it? I think it's the words: "you are disgusting ."

Lilly tugs urgently on his waist.

-Show me.-she says again .

Joe doesn't say anything for a moment. Then he pushes her up against the car. It's a gentle movement, but firm. Lilly breathes in sharply from the power of it.

-Close your eyes.-he demands .

Lilly's hesitant. She looks around the empty parking lot but Joe takes her cheek and guides her eyes to his.

-Close your eyes.-he says again .

She does. Joe leans in close and begins whispering into her ear with a hypnotic intensity.

-I'm not going to kiss you. You can relax. You're safe.-says Joe calmly .

Joe takes Lilly's head in his hands and moves his lips across the contours of her face. It's incredibly intimate. His mouth hovers over hers but their lips don't touch. They breathe each other in.

-I'm not going to kiss you. Trust me. All you have to do is listen to my voice.

Lilly 's body starts to relax. Slowly, she slumps back against the car.

-You know Nicholas , my brother , he's going to be so sorry he let you go.-

He moves his lips across her eyelids

-He'll look at you with your sexy dress and your perfect date but it won't matter because it's not about him. It's about you.-

As Joe slowly talks, he moves his lips across Lilly's forehead, then her cheek, then her nose:

-I want you to let go of the hurt. ...the insecurity...the past. When you do, he'll see you the way I see you, and, in that moment, he'll finally understand what he lost.-

Joe tips Lilly 's chin towards him. She opens her eyes. Joe is suddenly serious.

-But by then, the amazing thing is...you won't care.-he finished .

Lilly shudders, and gradually comes to. Her eyes are lazy, she feels off balance.

-Holy crap. You're worth an academy award .-says Lilly fixing her blonde hair .

Joe gives her a half smile.-You better get going.-

Lilly is turned on and can't seem to move. Joe turns Lilly around and points her toward the bar next door. Wearing an almost dopey look of pleasure, she adjusts her underwear, and stumbles towards the bar. A sly smile creeps across her lips as we...

Lilly passes out the shots to a pack of women all wearing hybrid golf-slut outfits: ass-tight polo shirts and plaid Capri pants abound. It's "Society Girls Gone Wild."

-Yo, ladies! Listen up! The bride has made the foolhardy and perhaps fatal request, that we play Pub Golf tonight.-says Lilly holding up a shot-Behold hole one. There's a twostroke

penalty for failure to finish a hole and a three-stroke penalty for barfing. Yell "Fore!"

_before _you barf and it's only two strokes.-

The girls are scared shitless.

Lilly continues

-We've got eight more holes waiting at eight more bars, so in the name of all things sacred, pace yourselves! To Miley !

Miley loves the attention.

-To me!-Miley says .

Cheering, the girls blow out their shots and do their best to down them in one go. Just then, Joe walks in. All eyes are drawn to him. The world slows as he beelines for Lilly . He hands Lilly her purse.

-I thought you might need this.-he says .

Lilly gives Joe a shy smile.

-Silly me, where was my head?- Lilly can't help noticing that the group of girls has subtly clustered around Joe . Then TJ , Lilly's cousin came along and talks to Joe .

-Stay. Have a fiery drink with us.-

-I don't know.…-he replied looking at the bar .

A smitten girl puts a drink in Joe 's hand.

-Stay-says the girl .

Joe looks to Lilly , she smiles. Miley furrows her brow theatrically. Unfortunately, no one sees her.

INT. THE COCK & BOTTLE - LATER

Joe is surrounded by women and completely at ease. Miley 's drunk and pouty. TJ stands between Lilly and Miley . Oblivious to the brewing tension, she's eating beer nuts and staring at Joe

-It's like the director's cut of "9 1/2 Weeks."

She pops a nut in her mouth. -The thing about Joe is, you're either looking at him, or you're

pretending not to. Me? I'm looking.-says TJ to Amy and continues - Can you believe Lilly gets to sleep with this guy?-

Miley sneers. TJ turns back to Lilly .

-Honestly, you should send God a bottle of wine or a muffin basket.-

TJ clinks glasses with Lilly . Lilly appreciates the attention. Miley appreciates it less. She suddenly wails. -Why is he still here?!

This snaps Lilly out of her reverie. She scurries into problem solving mode.

Oh, sorry. You're right. Girls only.-says Lilly .

Lilly turns and throws Joe a look. Joe, ever sensitive to nuances, easily catches the hint and puts on his coat to go.

-Ladies, thank you for granting me this rare glimpse into a timeless female ritual.-says Joe raising his shot - To the husbands who won you, the losers who lost you, and to the lucky bastards who have yet to meet you.-

They all clink glasses. Lilly beams, until...

-And to the cock in the hen house! -says Miley

Joe kisses Lilly on the cheek and smoothly departs. They all watch him walk out. TJ is still watching the door, as if Joe's essence has lingered.

-I can't believe you met him first. It's so depressing. Somebody buy my wooha a drink.-says TJ .

Lilly raises her drink to TJ's nether region.

-To TJ's lady business. And to Miley !

WITH THE GUYS AT KEVIN'S BACHELOR PARTY .

-To Kevin!

A dozen men down their shots. Nick immediately refills their glasses with tequila. Alcohol and alpha abound. Joe walks in the front door. He takes off his suit coat and tries not to feel like the chaperone at a frat party. Over by the bar, Nick stands with Kevin , eyeing Joe.

-Finally the middle Jonas is in the house - says Nick .

-What?-asked Kevin

Joe sits next to his brothers .

-What's up guys? Nice party…

-Cool Joe-says Kevin with his head in the table , he already drunk too much .

Then Joe stands up and went to say hi to some old friends .

-There's something about him that's just a bit odd . He is different you know -says Nick to Kevin .

-He is 23 Nicky …Other than, he's shagging your ex girlfriend?-replied Kevin .

-No, that's not it.-

Nick pours Kevin another drink.

-You are a tosser.-says Nick

Nick's suddenly emotional.

-Remember when we went hiking in the lake district and Miley was wearing that little bikini thing.

-No-says Kevin.

-It was before you started going out. We had lunch at that inn on the lake.-says Nick .

-Oh, yes , I do now

-And Lilly was fully clothed.-says Nick

-But, somehow, it was Lilly's butt that was stung by nettles. And you rubbed it with a dandelion leaf.-answered Kevin laughing .

-That's when I realized I wanted to be a doctor.-says Nick sarcastically .

-Oh, shut up Nick!

Nick takes a thoughtful sip of beer.

-I didn't deserve her back then.-he says

-And you do now?-asked Kevin confuse .

Nick looks genuinely pained, then something dawns on him.

-Maybe I hate women.-

Joe appears.

-All women or just the two-legged ones who steal your money, screw your friends, and vacuum during the World Cup?-says Joe

Nick laughs. He has no idea Joe is making fun of him.

-Nick was just reminiscing about your girlfriend's backside.

Kevin crosses away and Nick glances nervously at Nick.

-I hope you didn't care Nicky , I mean not telling that we are together .

-Look, the thing is that I didn't even think about it…uhmm …It's all rather complicated.-

Joe is about to respond when the music crescendos and a Stripper strides in from the back room. Spotting Kevin , Nick clothes-lines him and drags him off into a chorus of guy howls

and cheers .

INT. WOODY'S WATERING HOLE - LATER

The bachelorette-party girls cheer as they down drink number seven at bar number seven, an Australian outback-themed pub. Things have gone way downhill -- or uphill -- depending on

how you look at it. Lilly sits at the bar. In the background, Miley dances drunkenly with TJ. Woody , the dorky, sexy Australian bartender, appears behind the bar with a drink for Lilly .

-This one's on the house.-he says

Lilly grabs his sleeve.

-I'm worried. Miley 's not good at drinking. She gets sooo drunk sooo fast. Does free alcohol get you less drunk or more drunker? Is it 'drunker' or 'drunker-er'?-she ask to herself .

-Just drunk enough.-replied Woody .

Woody dumps out the free drink and exchanges it with a bottle of water.

-If you switch now, you might be able to stand up for the ceremony.-

Lilly looks at him for the first time and realizes she knows him.

-Woody?-she asks .

Woody just smiles.

-"Not yet..."-he says .

-"...but it's getting there. "-sings Lilly with a drunk face .

Lily clumsily lunges across the bar to hug him, knocking over a bottle of beer, which Woody deftly catches.

-I thought you were living in San Francisco. Or was it Nepal?

-Close. Sydney. Turns out, I missed the rain.-he replied .

They take each other in. Her smile is bleary.

-You look so much better-she says .

Woody's trying not to feel shy around Lilly .

-Is this what you're doing? Bartending? Not that it's not great. It's just, you used to have dreams and plans.-

Woody proudly points to Lilly 's cocktail napkin. It says, WOODY'S WATERING HOLE.

-Whoa! Good for you!

Woody's weighing something. He decides to say it.

-I always wondered what happened with us.

Lilly is taken a back

-I haven't thought about that in years.-she says .

Just then, Miley comes up behind Lilly.

-Did Lilly tell you she dumped you because of your funky breath?

-Did Miley tell you she keeps her Homecoming tiara by the bed?

To Lilly 's annoyance, Miley laughs.

-She's drunk. -er than me. But I didn't really dump you, did I?

-Hard.-he says

Woody smiles, sweetly.

-Which was understandable -- you were one of the hottest girls at the American School, but I sort of thought you'd be nicer...at least tell me why...'cause we were friends first-.

Lilly's on the spot. Embarrassed . Miley's drunk-dancing and mumbling to herself.

-And we know Lilly was the hottest expat in school because she was voted Best Eyes, Brightest Smile, _and _Most Likely to Age Well. No, wait. That was me. Never mind.-

Lilly can't take it.

-Christ, Miley!.

-Oh, shut up and be happy. It's always this or that. You're never happy, you frowny-faced Grumplestilskin.-says Miley

-Drunk isn't the same thing as happy, Miley .

They both know they're serious but Miley pouts and throws her arms around Lilly .

-You're my half sister, but I whole love you.-she says .

Lilly 's furious but she forces a smile.

-Why don't you get my half sister her seventh hole?

-Bacardi 151.-shouts Miley .

Woody disappears just as Miley teeters and catches herself on the bar.

-Are you okay?-asked Lilly .

Miley 's drunkenness turns. Tears well up in her eyes.

-I don't think I can go through with this.-says Miley with some tears in her eyes .

-Pub Golf?-says Lilly confused .

-The wedding.-replied Miley with a loud whisper -I am so, so bad! I don't think I should be allowed to get married.-

Lilly is blindsided.

-What are you talking about?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Let me be yours_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_-What are you talking about?-asked Lilly to Miley . _

Then, as quickly as she went into the darkness, Miley pops out. She yells over to TJ.

-TJ! Virginia Slim!

TJ comes dancing up, hands Miley a cigarette and a lighter. The crowd watches as Miley puts the cigarette in her lips, pours the shot into TJ's open mouth and lights it on fire with her

lighter. Then she leans over and lights her cigarette on the flames coming out of TJ's mouth .

The bar erupts in cheers but Lilly is left worried, troubled by Miley's confession. A beat, then she downs her shot.

EXT. JONAS'S HOUSE - LATER

The cheers echo in the night as Joe helps Kevin walk towards his house. Kevin navigates the pavement like it's made of water. They reach the front door.

-You're okay. You got it- says Joe propping Kevin out .

Kevin wobbles, then stands up by himself. Joe unlocks the door. Thank god "the parents" are still off for dinner .

-Just because some slag's been paid for, doesn't mean you've got to...you know.-says Kevin lost in his own words .

-It's been my experience that the people who hire a prostitute, need a prostitute. You did the right thing Kev , you are in love of with Miley -

Kevin blinks at Joe .

-I think I love you more than anything bro…and…how do you know so much about so much?

-Because I was in love with her too!-says Joe sarcastically .

Kevin bursts out laughing, pats him on the back, and walks into the house.

-That was a good one…

* * *

EXT./INT. LONDON STREET [DRIVING] - LATER

The bachelorette girls ride home in "The Pub Prowler." It's a senior citizen med-van that's been pimped out with a full bar and an all-shag-all-the-time interior. The girls are drunk and rowdy. Lilly climbs up behind the driver and taps her on the shoulder.

-Can you pull over at the next drugstore .-she asks .

The Driver gives Lilly a dubious look, then pulls up to a bank. Lilly jumps out of The Pub Prowler . She enters the store and paid for some interesting things . Then the Prowler drops off a couple more girls.

EXT. TJ'S HOTEL - NIGHT

Lilly and Miley wave at TJ as she trips out of the Prowler and stumbles towards her hotel. TJ waves back with a bright, happy smile .

-That was awesome! How much do we rock?-says TJ

She whips around and throws up in a topiary. In the Prowler, Miley and Lilly wince. TJ whips back up. She waves at Lilly and Miley and trots past the stoic doorman, who holds the door open for her.

EXT. STEWART'S AND TRUSCOTT'S HOUSE

Lilly and Miley stand in the driveway. They watch as the Prowler pulls away. Miley is about to head next door, when she turns to Lilly .

-It was a great party. Thank you.

Miley reaches out to hug Lilly. The blonde wasn't expecting the hug and it's awkward. Miley senses it and pulls away.

-Do you want to come in for a minute? We could talk about-started Lilly.

-When I freaked out at the pub?-she hiccups- That was nothing, just nerves. Don't worry about it.-says Miley .

-But I do. I will. You're my sister after all .

With a post-Bacardi 151 suddenness, Miley 's face contorts with shame. She recoils, an angry tear running down her face.

-God, Lillian ! Please. Don't be nice to me. I can take anything right now but you being nice to me.

By this time Lilly is wildly confused

-What? Why? What do you mean?-

Miley is suddenly in terrible distress. -I should get going.-Miley said .

-Are you sure you're okay?

-I'm fine. I promise.-finished Miley .

Lilly wants to say more but Miley is already walking away. Lilly turns towards the house and just catches the light shutting off in her upstairs room.

Lilly shuts the front door. She leans against it for a moment to get her balance, clear her head. She sits at the kitchen table, a glass of water in front of her. She downs three aspirin and stares into the darkness. The blonde starts up the stairs. The first step creaks loudly. Remembering countless school-age sneak-ins, Lilly flattens her foot against the back of each step and soundlessly walks up the stairs.

Joe is asleep in Lilly's bed, bare-chested under a single sheet , while Lilly is standing with her back to the door, staring at Joe . The boy stirs, opens his eyes, and rises onto one arm.

-You okay?-he asks .

Lilly walks to him, takes his hand.

-Shhhh-she whispered .

She is too wasted to realize that she will regret her next actions . Lilly leads Joe down the driveway towards the boat trailer .On it, the twenty-six-foot cabin cruiser with peeling paint.

Lilly unbuttons the weathered cover and peels it back. She climbs up a ladder and hoists herself into the boat. Joe smiles at the strangeness of this, then climbs in after her.

In the cabin, Lilly flicks a couple of switches and a row of lights flicker on. She scrambles

to turn it off and checks the house for activity. A dog Barks in the distance. Relieved, Lilly pushes a tape into an old radio. MUSIC limps through hollow speakers. Lilly leads Joe into the cabin and onto the bed. Without taking her eyes off him, Lilly starts to slowly undress. Her

shirt drops to the floor. Then, a moment later, her skirt. Lilly breathes deeply then reaches behind her back and flicks open her bra. She is indeed a woman who doesn't _do _naked -- this is killing her. On the bed, Joe doesn't say anything, just watches , but he has to say something.

-L-lilly are you sure?

-Shhh-she cut him off again . Lilly wants to read something into his stare. Longing, desire, anything. But he's utterly inscrutable. It's both unnerving and extremely sexy. Lilly steels herself and removes her underwear. She loses her nerve momentarily and pulls them up again. Finally, she slips them off and tries not to laugh as she scurries onto the bed. Hovering lazily in the waking dream of interrupted sleep, Joe gazes at Lilly . In a trick of light, the cabin windows glow liquid, as though the moon were reflecting off water . Joe runs his hand across Lilly's waist. She's trying to hold back. He knows it and likes it. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. It's amazing. A different kind of kiss. They pull back and look at each other. In one swift movement, he flips Lilly underneath him. Suddenly, the space between them collapses and they attack each other.

* * *

EXT. DRIVEWAY -DAWN

Lilly 's house beams in the scarlet light of dawn. Two BIN-MEN walk down the driveway toward the bins. They grab three bins and drag them noisily past the boat parked in the driveway. In the boat there's Lilly and Joe, asleep, their faces pressed up against each other.

Both of them are entwined, naked. Joe opens his eyes and looks at Lilly , who is as calm and

content as we've seen her. Then, he realizes where he is. It's like waking up in a strange hotel room, only weirder because it's a boat...in a driveway...in London.

This is not good .

Joe carefully extricates himself and begins to dress. We've seen this scene a thousand times before, but Joe's escape is breathtakingly precise and practiced. He climbs down the ladder of the boat just as the Bin-Men are returning the empty bins beside the garage. Joe gives

them a nod and some people walking on the street gives him some odd looks especially because he is only in his boxers .

-Morning.-Joe says clearing his throat .

The guys nod back and finish their job as Joe sneaks toward. Robbie Ray and Heather sit at the kitchen table. Robbie Ray s buried in the _International Herald Tribune _crossword puzzle. Heather looks out the window and sees Joe creeping towards the house, shoes in hand.

-She still thinks we don't know about the boat thing.-says Lilly's mom .

Robbie Ray looks up from his paper. He sees Joe , snorts, and goes back to his crossword.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Let me be yours_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

LATER

Lilly 's eyes flutter open. Her hair is plastered into an impromptu quasi-beehive. She looks down at her "pillow." It's a buoy. Lilly suddenly sits bolt upright. She grabs her clothes to cover her naked chest and looks around in horror. Then her eyes widen as she remembers the rest of the night , she also notices her cell phone with one message from _Nick . _

"_We need to talk"-it's says . _

Lilly slinks towards the house, retreading Joe 's walk of shame.

Robbie Ray looks up from his paper and sees Lilly . Lilly's almost to the house when she hears a loud, pounding. She looks up to see her father tapping on the window and laughing at her. Lilly's mortified, but can't help smiling. She waves and keeps walking.

LILY'S ROOM

Lilly looks around frantically for something. She finds her purse and checks to see if the bag from the drugstore is still there. It is. She breathes a sigh of relief, then, hearing footsteps, hastily stuffs back in. Joe opens the door, carrying a breakfast-in-bed tray. Lilly spins around, guiltily.

-I wasn't sure what works for you, so I've got a pack of cookies , a bottle of Pedialyte -- preferred by infants and rock stars , a bad cheese sandwich, a black coffee, and a Bloody Mary-he says with a shy smile .

Lilly slumps onto the bed. She hasn't gotten her land legs back yet. He leaned to kiss her , obviously not in the cheek , but the blonde take a step back .

_-_This is really sweet of you, but I need to ask you something.-she ask desperately- What happened last night?-

Joe is taken aback. He sets down the tray. He's not sure what to say, then makes a decision.

-Nothing-he replied like nothing . .

Lilly looks surprised, then skeptical.-Are you sure?-she asks this time .

-We kissed. Made out a little. Then you passed out.-he replied

She stares at him long and hard.

-Whether it's true or not, thank you.-she says .

Lilly disappears and Joe bites into a cookie as the shower hisses on. Then something catches his eye. It's Lilly 's purse lying next to the bed. Stuffed on top . A huge drugstore bag reveals women things but mostly condoms . His brow furrows, Joe picks it up the bag .

In the shower, Lilly lets the scorching water punish and purify her.

-What's this?-he asks

Startled, Lilly peeks her head out of the shower curtain and sees Joe holding the bag .

-Oh. Shoot. I--

She retreats into the shower, yanking the curtain closed.

-Shit! Shit! Shit!-she says on low whispers .

Joe pulls open the curtain and Lilly instantly stops her pantomimed self-flagellation.

-This means something?

-Of course not. How...how could it be? Nothing could ever happened.-she says .

Naked in front of Joe , Lilly is trying not to flinch.

-I didn't want you to think I was expecting anything or that I was expecting something at all…cause we are just friends … Well, clearly I was expecting something or I wouldn't have stopped at that store on the way home. By the way, would it have been enough? I mean, if something _had _happened. Which it didn't?-

Lilly wants to slip down the drainpipe. Joe looks at her, considers his words carefully.

-Shit! I can't believe this Lils!

Now Joe has to really try to stifle a laugh. -This is all your fault!-he says .

With that, he walks out. In the shower, Lilly gently bangs her head against the tile. She looks down and notices something.

-Awesome.-she says .

* * *

Joe and Robbie Ray are eating breakfast, the newspaper spread out between them. Robbie Ray's still working on the crossword puzzle.

-What's a four letter word for daughter defiler?-Robbie Ray asks -Oh , J-O-E.

Before Joe can react he asks him -You a boating man, son?-

Robbie Ray's expression is inscrutable. Joe weighs his options and then says -I am now, sir.

-At least somebody's using the damn thing-says Robbie Ray laughing- I was gonna fix her up but we took one trip and the kids fought so much, we never launched her again-

Just then, Lilly walks in with an air of feigned nonchalance.

-That's not true. We checked for leaks a few years back.-she says kissing her father . -Good morning everyone!

-Ahoy!-her father says .

Lilly throws him a look. He chuckles. As Joe gets up to get himself some orange juice, Lilly corners him behind the refrigerator door.

-So you're telling me. If something _had _happened last night...it would

Joe pours a glass of juice and offers it to Lilly. Lilly shakes her head.

-Hey stop it , because apparently nothing happened-he lied again .

-Perfect , because I've got a message from Nick he wants to talk , which means he is totally buying all this bullshit .

Suddenly Joe feels a little bit jealous .

-Yeah , yeah , run to your beloved Nicky…you always do that Lilly .

-_What_? What are you talking?…we just made out…so?

-Believe me, if anything had happened, that would have been one of the highlights. For you.-he lied again .

-But nothing did-she replies .

-yeah , yeah , yeah …

Joe walks away. Sits down next to Robbie Ray. Lilly glares daggers at him. Joe smiles and toasts her with his juice. Just then, Miley enters in a flurry of cheerfulness, as if last night never happened. Heather follows, carrying a clipboard.

-Hey, Lovebirds ! How much do I love all this? I'm going to get divorced and remarried over and over again so it'll last forever…plus and I'm marrying the hottest brother in the family , no hard feelings Joe… Lilly , be a sweetie, and go help with the rings. No way Nick's going to get it right.- Miley breezes out.

-I'd be happy to. You're welcome.-says Lilly

-Oh, don't be that way.-says Heather. The Robbie Ray stood up sticking up for Lilly

-Come on, honey . Leave her alone.

-It's not always about you, sweetie.-says Heather .

Lilly's stung. Joe watches out of the corner of his eye.

-How could you say that? Of course it's not about me. It's never about me when she's in the room because you two are on a special team. You might as well have T shirts made up.-

TEAM MILEY

Lilly lowers her voice.-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so sensitive. I just get tired of being odd man out-

Heather looks over at Robbie Ray .

-Tell me about it.-her mother asks .

Heather squeezes Lilly's cheek and kisses her.

-Oh honey, it's not that I love Miley more. It's that she lets me love her.-

This flip comment hits Lilly hard

As Heather walks out, Robbie Ray raises an eyebrow, then goes back to his crossword. Lilly stands a moment, feeling awkward.

-Okay, then…I have to do something first .I'll catch up with you at the dance thing...." Sweetieeeee"-says Lilly to Joe.

Joe gives Lilly a casual nod. . He is not happy though because she is going to meet with his brother and that's not good news…at least for him , this girl is nuts .

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I have 9 more chapters and then i start writing again!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Let me be yours_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_-Okay, then…I have to do something first .I'll catch up with you at the dance thing.... Sweetie-says Lilly to Joe. _

_Joe gives Lilly a casual nod. . He is not happy though because she is going to meet with his brother and that's not good news…at least for him , this girl is nuts . _

INT. JEWELRY STORE - ST. JOHN'S WOOD

Lilly enters and approaches Sal, 60, a tough-talking, Cockney teddy bear.

-Hey, Sal.

-I heard you were back in town, Lillypad . You're here for the highland flings, I bet.

-I get all the glamour jobs-says Lilly . He smiles and heads into the back. Lilly casually looks into the counter. Her face is blank as she scans row after row of engagement rings.

Sal reemerges with two ring boxes. Lilly takes the rings and smiles.

-Thanks-

She turns to go.

-The one I made for you is the cherries. You hang onto it or give it back?-he asked

-Give it back? Are you nuts?

-You pawned it.

-Not exactly. I wear it.-says Lilly defiantly . -On my right hand. And only rarely-

Just then, the door buzzes. Lilly turns. It's Nick, tugging on the handle. Sal scowls.

-You want I nut him in the boat?

-Yes? No. What? Save the patter for the tourists.-says Lilly .

-You want me to let him in?

-Of course, don't be silly.-

Sal buzzes Nick in and gives him the dirty eye before he disappears into the back.

-Hey, you! I thought I we were going to meet in…ten minutes .-says Lilly with a huge smile .

-Let me guess. Miley presumed I'd forget the rings. I think I'm her least favorite person. You know, I am sorry.-says Nick .

-Maybe not her least... There's always-started Lilly

-My mother…

-Your Mother…

They share a moment.

-You know…you always been her favorite…

-That's not true…maybe it's because I'm not that wild… So, tell me, how's does it feel being single in London?

-I have regrets.-he says

Lilly jumps down his throat, instantly abandoning her false largesse.

-Whoa, Nicholas. Slow down. You and me, we're the past. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm here with someone else.

-Yeah I know…I grew up with him… Look Lilly, we must talk. Joe?, there's something not quite right.

-God, you're predictable.-says Lilly .

-Is that why you two are together ? Because of me.-he asks .

Lilly laughs way too hard. -Don't be absurd.-she says

Lilly is about to walk out the door, but she can't help herself. She stops.

-I came here with Joe because he's my boyfriend. Because I adore him. Because late at night he takes me in his arms and....

Lilly leans in and whispers something into Nick's ear. -I'd stick around and explain what that means, but even if I give you the instruction manual, it doesn't mean you've got the tools to get the job done.-

He stands there like nothing , but before both of them could say something , at least him , Nick grabs Lilly and pulled her on a kiss , a long and harder kiss .

After two seconds Lilly pulled him away and tries not to do a little "fuck-you" jig as she walks out the door. She strides away but Nick catches up to her. She secretly smiles at the power she is exerting over him.

-Lils , wait. I don't want you hating me. We've never had this talk. You know how crap I am at this.-

-Um, news flash: I don't give a shit.-she says .

-Lilly , stop it. You do. You can't even look me in the eye. You went back to New York when we split up.-

Nick sees Lilly flinch. He knows he's hit something. She looks away.

-That was a long time ago.-she says .

-It was. And it took Miley and Kevin getting married to get you back here.

-So, what's your point? you know I think this all British style it's making an effect on you and is not a good one …-

-What I'm trying to say is that I should have told you why I broke up with you. I was a coward. You deserve to know.-

Just then Joe walks up. He puts a protective hand on Lilly 's back and shakes Nick's hand.

-Hey, man.-says Joe

-Sorry bro , can you give us a moment?-asks Nick

-No, I can't. We're late for a dance lesson. I guess you'll have to finish up later.

Lilly gives Joe an angry look as he pulls her away.

* * *

INT. DANCE CLUB STAIRCASE

Lilly, furious, charges up the stairs--

-Hello, goodbye, I want you, I hate you. It's all just words. None of it means anything. What matters is what you do. You either stay put or you walk away. If you look back, you're not walking away!-says Joe .

-Oh, cut the crap Joe !-

-I just hate seeing you so stuck.-answered Joe

-He was about to telling me something important ! But of course you came in the perfect moment and touched me in that way…that he…that he…

-Wasn't that what you want it?…I'm starting to think you have serious problems Lilly .

Lilly is infuriated. She huffs and pushes open the door. Joe and Lilly burst in, late. Glistening hardwood floors, mirrored walls. Eyes closed and hands clasped, Miley and Kevin stand in a circle with Sonja, late 50's, the melodramatic dance teacher. Lilly and Joe join the circle.

-Sorry.-says Lilly mumbling .

Sonja barely tolerates the interruption, closes her eyes and breathes in deeply.

-The wedding dance is, sans doubte, the most important dance-moment in a person's life.-

Kevin cracks open his eyes to see if anyone else thinks this is a crock of shit. Joe catches Kevin's eye. Miley darts Kevin a "pay attention" look.

-A room full of friends, family, enemies...watching, smiling, betting on how long the marriage

will last. All you'll have is each other and whatever skills you acquire today.-says the dance teacher .

Lilly's grip on Joe's hand tightens. Kevin cracks open his eyes again. This time, he looks unnerved.

-There are people who will tell you that the wedding dance is symbolic of a couple's compatibility. Of a rapport that cannot be faked. That an unskilled man on the dance floor

is a man who lacks grace in bed. These people are right.-

Sonja claps three times.

-Eyes open and pair off!-the dance teacher says .

They all open their eyes wide.

MOMENTS LATER

Kevin and Miley dance awkwardly to a standard as Sonja gives them instructions.

Joe and Lilly , dancing sedately, if awkwardly. There is still tension between them. Lilly, contrite, dares a glance into his eyes.

-I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I really appreciate your doing this…

-I'm your friend - replied Joe

Lilly gazes deep into his eyes. A long look. The longest she's been able to sustain since the boat. She can't read him.

-She knows you better than anyone. You know her better than she knows herself. Where does that feeling live? I don't care if it's your heart, your head, or your crotch. Find that place and dance from it.-says the dance teacher to Kevin and Miley .

-You know what pisses me off? I've been spilling my guts all weekend but you have barely talk…-says Lilly .

Joe looks down at her, considering.

-I'm allergic to fabric softener, and I think I'd miss you even if we had never met.-he says .

Lilly blinks, the power of his words hitting her hard. They dance a moment in silence The music sharpens as if it's no longer coming from an old record player but from a classic MGM soundtrack.

Joe and Lilly are weightless as they glide across the floor. Their eyes stay locked on each other as though it were this connection, and not gravity, that keeps them on earth. Lilly and Joe seem to slow down but the world stays at normal speed.

On Sonja astonished. She stops and watches.

About Miley ad Kevin as they notice what's going on. They stop dancing and stare, too, slacked-jawed, as Joe and Lilly float past, completely wrapped up in each other.

Lilly and Joe are incredible together.

The music crescendos as Joe gracefully spins Lilly to a perfect stop.

-So you can't dance, eh? Bloody liar.-says Kevin to his brother .

Joe and Lilly crash back to earth. They stop dancing. The walls close in and the music sucks back into the speakers.

-I thought you said you were crap.-add Kevin .

-I had to say something to get you here , Kev .-

-Fair enough, but I'm stepping on toes here and you're waltzing around like…-

-So Camp Rock did something with you , Joey?-asked Miley wrapping her arms lovingly around Kevin .

-It's not me. I swear. It's her. She's magic.-says Joe

Lilly blushes. Sonja claps her hands, happily.

-And, switch partners!

* * *

LATER

Joe, Lilly, Miley, and Kevin walk out of the studio. Kevin skips down the steps and onto the street. Then he realizes what he's doing and abruptly stops.

-You'd better get going. My parents will be 'round to cart you off to the country-says Kevin

-Whatever you do, don't mention Bush , guitars or politics , or babies . -says Miley

-Your probably best off pretending you're asleep.-says Kevin to his future wife .

Kevin grabs Miley by the neck and tries to kiss her ,Miley laughs but Lilly catches a look on her sister's face. It's not quite nervousness. It's something closer to panic. Then Miley remembers about the ring .

-So Lilly can I see the rings?

-Isn't bad luck or something…and besides Nick was taking care of that…-says Kevin

-Nope Honey , see the bride it's bad luck…

-Lilly you got the rings , right?

Lilly turns to see Joe for some support but he is lost in the people running on the streets .

-Uhmm…yeah I got them…but you see…

But before Lilly could do something about it Miley grabbed the box from her purse .

-What the…?-says Miley

-What's going on honey?-says Kevin looking at Miley with a sad face .

-This KEVIN , this…-says Miley showing him the rings .

Joe laughs and Lilly smacked him in the back of his head .

-I don't see anything wrong…wait…-says Kevin , then he realizes , one of the golden rings ,the one for her says Paul Kevin Jonas II , but the other…

-Those stinky pigs…they expelled wrong my name it's Miley Stewart , not Miley Stuart …you see , this wouldn't be happening if you were getting married with Hannah Montana …

-Nope , because in that case Kevin would be arrested for corrupting child's stars and then we would be celebrating this wedding in freaking Tennessee…-says Joe laughing .

Lilly , Miley , and Kevin sent Joe a death glare , then Lilly hit him in the shoulder -That was not funny-she says .

-Look Miles , I don't care what it says I love you three , Miley Stewart , Miley Stuart and Hannah Montana…I don't mind what it says we are getting marry tomorrow …

Lilly melted at Kevin's words while Joe is quite in amusement of this romantic statement .

-Are you freaking kidding me right?…I'm not going to get marry with this ring…UGH KEVIN! It's not fair , all this months organizing this and those pigs can't do their job-says Miley crying like a baby , then Kevin hugs like she was a delicate Barbie doll .

-I'm sure there is someth…-started Lilly but she was cut by Miley .

-We will have to postpone the wedding at least for a week .

-WHAT? -screamed Joe and Lilly . Okay they both feel sad about this ring issue , at least Lilly because she is a girl , and she understands about those thing , but postpone the wedding? , that would mean a whole more week , pretending with Joe they are a couple . There wasn't such a sacrifice to pretend being with Joe but that wasn't the plan , getting Nick , making Nick jealous was the plan , right?

Minutes later all of them are sitting in the verge of the street , it feels like the old times , like when they were teenagers and used to hang out after the concerts , in fact that happened a few years ago , it's hard to believe that these people are in their twenties because right now they look like a couple of teenagers in love and exhausted from a wild party…except for Joe and Lilly…who are not in love . While they are sitting Miley's head is on Kevin's shoulder ,his hand is on her knee while she is playing with the purity ring laying on Kevin's finger , she knows that after the wedding they will stop pretending and that ring will be on her precious neck . On the other hand Joe and Lilly are sitting too like normal people , not in love of tries to think about what happened last night then she stops and watch Joe's finger carefully , in a vaguely way she wishes that after last night Joe could give her that ring , but that is a crazy idea , a vague fantasy ; first because Joe is not a virgin since he was 17 and second because they are not a real couple , it's all a lie . Then Joe came with the brightest idea.

-Let's get ice cream!-he says .

Lilly barely believe it Miley smiled and agreed with the idea , wow she was really going to break with her diet .

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! sorry for the lack of updates!_**


End file.
